


Calming Color: Red

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Calmest Color [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Death, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>._. I'm so horrible at summaries buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, it's about Rin's & Yukio's half-sister Sage ^-^ Her flames are red & she has known Shirou since the day he found the boys in the forest.</p><p>This takes place when Shirou dies ;-; All three siblings are devastated, but Sage feels like it hit her hardest because she loved Shirou more than her caretaker, & at Twenty-Two she wasn't happy with him being ripped away from her.</p><p>Now her, Rin, & Yukio are well on their way to True Cross Academy. Mephisto feels sorry for Sage, & wonders if he can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Color: Red

_That cold winter day when Shirou found Rin & Yukio, he hadn't known it, but he had a follower. She was a half-demon, like them, Satan also her father, & she found him interesting when he disobeyed a direct order given by the Vatican._

_"He could be killed later on... Maybe I can protect him?" The six year old muttered to herself. The man turned around & she whispered under her breath, "Eins... zwei... drei." She had shifted into a small wolf cub & walked twenty feet behind the strange man as he carried her brothers to safety._

_Sixteen Years Later_

Of Mice & Men's _Feels Like Forever_ blasted loud into Sage's head as she jogged back to the monastery. A smile pulling at her lips at the thought Rin had finally gotten a job, she jumped up momentarily, feeling her sword smack back against her.

 _Rin is finally going somewhere in life! I'm so proud-_ Sage slowed her jogging, arms dangling at her side as a delivery truck smashed into the monastery.

"What the hell?!" Sage ran quickly, hopping over the debris & looking at the symbols lining the the walls, & front entrance of her home. Her eyes snapped up, "Rin!" Sage ran inside, finding spores of mushrooms sprouting all over the monastery.

"Sage get back!" The other priests yelled at her. She did as told & got out the way, quickly making her way to Rin & Shirou as he led him down a small basement. Sage watched as he told Rin what he was, & exactly what the Kurikara was for.

"Do not open the sword otherwise your powers will be released, & you will no longer be human." Shirou warned before pushing past them both, & locking them down there. Rin looked to Sage who merely kept staring at the closed door, tears threatening to fall.

"Hey!" Rin pounded on the door, "I'm not done talking to you old man! Unlock the damn door!" He yelled up & Sage cringed back as Shirou's gun was fired. She backed up, shaking her head in horror.

"He's found us..." she muttered, it going unheard from Rin who managed to get the door open. Sage remained in the cellar, panicking about their father having found them.

"Hey, I said I wasn't done talking to you!" Sage heard Rin yell at probably, Shirou. Rin went on with a rant, & told Shirou that he wasn't his father, & should just stop acting like it. Sage flinched as the familiar noise of someone getting slapped rang through her ears.

 _Mmm, what happened?_ She wondered as things became fairly quiet atop  & Sage made the decision to have a peak, eyes widening as Shirou had been engulfed in blue flames, ears pointed, & teeth sharpened.

"You can call me papa if you want!" Satan laughed. Sage felt herself about to vomit, he had possessed Shirou, & sounded like him, it made a darkness grow in her stomach. She slowly walked up the stairs, shoving Rin behind her, she reached behind her, & gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Don't Sage! Your powers!" One of the priests yelled.

Sage scrunched up her nose, "I don't care! I want back my Shirou!" She snarled & drew the blade, bursting into bright red flames, blinding Rin & them. Satan merely laughed.

"What is that? Are you throwing a tantrum?" He cackled before walking over to them. Sage took a step back, sword pointed at him, & her flames dimming. Rin growled & she pushed him back, causing him to stumble back & blue flames to cover him, only making Satan laugh harder.

"And what did you do, piss your pants?" Sage snarled & put her blade between them.

"Stay away from my brother you sorry excuse of a father," she glared at him, a pain stung her heart because she felt as if she was telling Shirou this. Sage snapped out her thought & bared her fangs at him, tail lashing behind her furiously. "You will not take him with you." She stated. He dug his claws into his hand, blood steadily pouring from the wound.

"And how will you stop me?" Satan asked evilly, "I'll use this man's body before it burns, you wouldn't harm dear old Shirou would you?" Sage's ears laid flat & her sword lowered a fraction of an inch, she looked down defeatedly, "Thought so, how weak, & to think you're my daughter." He said grabbing Rin by his collar & throwing him into the Gehenna gate, next he shoved in Sage.

 _I- I have disappointed you father._ Sage mentally cried, shutting her eyes tightly as Rin yelled at Satan to stop. Satan shook his head,  & he quickly reached for his pendent, stabbing himself in the chest.

"No, they are my kids." Sage looked up, seeing Shirou's kind face staring down at them before falling into the gate himself.

"Old man!" Rin called & grabbed for him, holding him up as they were continuously pulled down. Sage merely stared up at the ceiling, eyes shutting.

 _What are you doing?! Shirou wouldn't want this,_ her mind screamed at her, _Shirou wouldn't want you to give up! He'd want you to fight! To grow, & defeat Satan!_ Sage opened her eyes, flames consuming her once more as she drew her blade. She managed to jump out the gateway & strike the gate's top, making it close.

"Old man..." Rin said softly, "I- I'm sorry father..." he cried softly. Sage sat up tiredly, but quickly snapped out of it & crawled to his side, blood spilling from his eyes, nose, & mouth. She rested his head against her shoulder as she pulled him into her lap, crying softly as she cradled him.

"Shirou, please, come back... Help stop this pain, please..." she pleaded to the corpse hopelessly, bottom lip trembling as more tears spilled over. "Shirou please! I- I love you... please, come back to me..." Sage cried quietly, pleading to heaven regardless of what she was, to bring back the man who had her young heart.

***Flashback***

_Sage ran into the monastery at the age of sixteen, running up the stairs trying to find Shirou. She found him alone in his room, reread old texts used to vanquish demons._

_"Shirou," she whined, "you've read those scriptures so many times! I doubt they've changed." Sage said pushing the book out of his hands. Forty-three year old Shirou glared halfheartedly at the teen before him, he couldn't keep the straight face up when her dark brown tail playfully pushed his glasses crooked._

_"Then what do you suppose I do?" Shirou asked crossing his arms. Sage thought before shrugging, "I have an idea." He said smiling softly, he took her hand into his calloused one, & she blushed without him noticing._

_"What's this?" Sage asked curiously at the sword, it's handle wrapped in black leather with gold scroll work, & the blade itself was black with rubies stuck in the metal from what Shirou said, she was curious as to why she couldn't unsheath the blade._

_Shirou smiled at her curiosity, "This is a demon slaying sword, one of only two in creation, I have both."_

_"Oh, the Kurikara, right?" She asked looking to him, suppressing her blush as she met red eyes._

_He nodded, "Indeed." Shirou turned to the 5'7 girl, holding out the sword to her. Sage raised a brow & looked at him, "Take it, this one's yours."_

_She gasped softly, "Is... is this the blade that holds my powers?" Shirou nodded, & made her look him in the eye._

_"And remember, the moment you draw the blade, you will no longer be technically human. Understand Sage?" Sage nodded, wishing to see the blade holding her powers with her own eyes. Sage turned the sheathed blade over in her hands, adjusting to the weight of the weapon._

_"Uh, Shirou-senpai?" She asked with a shaky voice, quietly cursing herself for it._

_"Yes Sage?" Shirou asked back, raising a brow at his daughter's oddness. She put down the sword, & took one of his hands, holding it in hers as she placed them in her lap. Sage released a quiet breath & looked her adoptive father in the eye, his warm smile making it all the harder to speak._

_"I uh- grrr, I never knew how to start these things." She sighed inwardly. Shirou smiled softly at her, taking his free hand & cupping her face lightly. He leaned forward & pressed their heads together, both their eyes closing automatically._

_"I know Sage, I know." He said simply & leaned back. Sage smiled as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Good."_

*******

******

*****

Sage glared at the purple haired demon that Shirou instructed her & Rin to call; he could protect them supposedly. Rin remained slightly behind Sage to her right, watching the man from behind her.

"I don't like him." Sage stated as she crossed her arms, slightly pointed ears twitching in agitation as he walked to them.

"I am Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross Academy." He stated. Rin, Yukio, & Sage filed into the car that was taking them to their new home, True Cross. Rin sat besides Yukio, & Sage closest to the door as she crossed her legs, tail resting across them limply.

"We honestly could care less demon," Sage replied vemonously.

"Last time I checked, humans didn't sport pointed ears, sharp teeth, claws, & tails. And I especially don't remember humans being able to burst into blue flames." Mephisto said smugly.

Her eye twitched, "My flames are red, thank you very much." She corrected.

"Awe, not only are you a rare hybrid, but your flames are unnatural, even for the spawn of Satan." Mephisto said in awe.

Sage huffed, "Satan isn't my father. Shirou is, & he always will be." She added. The car lurched to a stop & they all got out, Mephisto towered over Sage & leaned down to her height.

"Last time I checked, a daughter wasn't in love with her father." He sneered & leaned away. Sage glared at him & gave him the finger without looking at him, she merely got her bag, & stomped towards the school, smoke seeming to puff off of her.

 _Shirou, I hope you didn't screw me over in the long run._ Sage thought as Rin yelled for her to slow down. She dropped her head  & sighed, _Nah, he'd never do that to Rin & I._ Her lips quirked up in a smile, & she lifted her head, turning around & smiling at Rin.

"Race yah to our rooms!" She said & quickly sprinted past the gate. Yukio yelled for them & began running after them as well.

"You idiots! You don't even know where the dorms at!" He said pushing up his glasses, a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks as students watched, & laughed.

Mephisto stopped, & took in a breath of air, _She's just as you described her Shirou. So full of life, & love, & the fire in her eyes is hotter than any flame_. He thought as a frown brought his lips down, _If only you were here to watch her & support her; if only you were here to do everything I can't._ Mephisto rubbed his eye with a gloved hand, & continued into his school.


End file.
